


The Consort Diaries

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [77]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Community: femslash100, Current Events, Domestic, F/F, Humor, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: As Clarisse prepares for bed, she complains. It’s something a queen will only do when in the comfortable privacy of her consort, so Charlotte suffers it diligently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Charlotte/Clarisse - The Queen's Consort...

As Clarisse prepares for bed, she complains. It’s something a queen will only do when in the comfortable privacy of her consort, so Charlotte suffers it diligently.

“I just think it’s a terribly _gauche_ move,” Clarisse tuts, laying her pearl necklace in its pink velvet box on her vanity table. She moves behind Charlotte, the silk of her night dress brushing the nape of Charlotte’s neck, and begins to run a soft-bristled brush through her thick hair. “I mean, of all names, they choose a name so significant to an entirely _independent_ principality?”

Charlotte bites back an indulgent smile, reaching back to pat Clarisse’s arm. “I don’t think it was an intentional slight. Charlotte is quite a common name in English aristocracy, after all.”

“All the more reason to _not_ choose it,” Clarisse says dryly. “Charlotte, Princess of Cambridge. Poor girl has quite the life ahead of her. I’m sure Mia would agree.”

Charlotte turns around to hold Clarisse’s hands. “Well, in this bedroom, there is only one Charlotte. And she would like to curl up in bed with her wife, if she doesn’t object.” She knows what Clarisse is thinking— _Charlotte, Duchess of Genovia, Consort to the Queen_. How lucky they are to have those words.

“I suppose I can retire for the night,” Clarisse says, leading her wife to bed.


End file.
